Piratas del Caribe: La Fuente de la Juventud
by LivvyBlack
Summary: Entren y vean que onda..
1. La muerte de mi padre

_Rose, hija levántate se hace tarde

_No quiero ir

_Sé que no…nadie quiere, pero hay que ir, amor

Este es un dia de esos que tanto odio, levantarme, peinarme, vestirme y bañarme solo para ir a visitar a mis tios que tanto odio. La razon es simplemente que mi padre esta muy enfermo y mi madre ha muerto ya hace 6 meses. Por eso cree que debo tratarme mas seguido con mis tios, asi cuando el muera yo tendre un hogar.

Me levante, me bañe, me peine y me vesti con el mejor de mis vestidos. Llegamos dos horas mas tarde a casa de mis tios Sarah y Edward pero por suerte esta vez se me paso rapido (habia mucha comida como para perder el tiempo aburriendome).

Al llegar a casa tube una pequeña charla con mi padre, lo que yo no sabia es que seria la ultima…

_No la pasaste nada mal en casa de Sarah y Eddie, ¿cierto?

_No yo que se, pero de todas formas no quiero estar cerca de ellos

_Hija…- mi padre me miro tristemente- Sabes que yo estoy viejo ya, no tenemos mucho dinero y tu madre murio..

_Yo se pero…

_Dejame terminar, Rose por favor- asenti- mira si yo pudiera dejarte esta casa lo haria enserio, pero sabes que tenemos ya muchas deudas y te van a quitar la casa sin que puedas hacer nada… mira yo se que tus tios no son la mejor compania del mundo pero son lo unico que nos queda, tesoro mio.

_Mejor estar sola que estar mal acompañada, ¿no?

_Hija…

_¡Adios!- subi la escalera hacia mi habiatcion y cerre la puerte con furia-

Pobre mi padre pense la mañana siguiente cuando me levante. Ya se mejor le hare el desayuno. Y asi lo hice prepare su comida favorita (o parte de ella ya que no habia mucho), subi despacio las escaleras con mucho cuidado de que no se me callera la bandeja del desayuno, abri la puerta…

_¡Papaaa!- deje caer la bandeja y me arrodille a su lado.

Tres meses mas tarde, en otro lugar, otra persona…

_Jack Sparrow

_Capitan, Capitan Jack Sparrow, querida

_Aaah si, Capitan jijijiji

_Mmm se

_Oh anoche fue increible, ¿de verdad que te puedes quedar un rato mas?

_Lo siento dulzura tengo emm.. asuntos muy importantes a los que no puedo faltar, ¿savvy?

_Oh vamos

_Lo siento- sonrio- se que me puedo tornar irresistible, amor pero volvere solo por ti.

_¿Lo prometes?

_Claro yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, cariño.

Jack se levanto de la cama se vistio y salio de la posada lo antes posible

_Que pesadilla-murmuro para si mismo

Las calles de Londres no eran tan diferentes a las de Tortuga, o al menos no tanto en la noche. Jack camino hasta una pequeña y miserable taberna que habia en una esquina.

_Por fin llegaste, ¿no podrias haber tardado mas no?

_Pues, esque estaba ocupado querido amigo, con una dama

_Prostituta, Jack en todos lados se les dice asi

_No ella era solo una em.. dama desesperada ni siquiera tube que pagarle

El hombre que estaba frente sullo rodo los ojos

_Ahora bien, ¿Por qué compartirias esto conmigo? No te veo hace tantos años, ¿Por qué aun crees que todo sera como antes?¿Que te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mi?- pregunto desafiante-

_Bueno, ambos ganaremos algo con esto, tu me prestas tu barco, yo recupero el Perla tu tienes tu barco de nuevo y yo voy en busca de la fuente de la juventud y claro.. tu vienes con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre lo miro pensativamente

_De acuerdo, es un trato

_Exelente

Se dieron la mano y se despidieron, uno, el tal Jack se quedo un rato largo bebiendo en la taberna, el otro se fue ni bien acordaron el dia y la hora en la que se irian, ninguno de los dos tenia idea de que yo habia escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras que habian pronunciado.


	2. La noche en que huí de casa

Ni bien termine mi turno de trabajo en la taberna,corri hasta llegar a casa de mis tios, (que solo quedaba a tres cuadras del lugar). Abri la puerta y subi la escalera, todo con mucho cuidado como para no ser escuchada por Edward y Sarah. Estaba realmente muy agotada, desde que papa habia muerto y yo habia tenido que mudarme con mis tios mi vida se habia convertido en una pesadilla de la que siempre esperaba despertar, pero jamas lo hacia… era una tortura. Me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para hacer de desayunar a Edward, eso me tomaba como dos horas hasta que el se levanataba a las siete y despues que el terminara su desayuno yo me ocupaba tambien de la limpieza. Sarah se levantaba una hora mas tarde, pero yo ya tenia algo de comer preparado para ella. Despues de que ella desayunara era ,mi turno de comer esas sobras que ellos habian dejado, me vestia y salia disparada hacia la taberna donde trabajaba hasta las ocho, a excepción de algunos dias en los que me avisaban con antelacion que mi turno seria el nocturno, entonces podia ocuparme de la casa mas en paz durante el dia, sin embargo en la noche al llegar a la casa me quedaba frita ni bien me acostaba sobre mi cama.

Entré a mi dormitorio y encontre sobre la cama una nota que decia:

"Date una ducha, deja que Lucy te peine y ponte ese vestido"

Mire el vestido que estaba sobre una silla al lado de la ventana.

_Que bonito- ¡demasiado!, ademas lucia carisimo.- Mmmm...- me dio mala espina

En ese momento, en las costas de Londres…

_¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Jack sorprendido-

_No te dejaré toda la diversion, Jack- el hombre frente a el sonrio de forma amistosa-

_No es que no te quiera conmigo compañero, pero no entiendo cómo demonios lograste llegar hasta aquí tan rapido, o mas bien cómo sabias dónde estaba

_Se dicen cosas sobre ti, en cuanto a mi transporte,tortugas marinas.

_Oh, si claro- Jack rodo los ojos y sonrio a continuacion- Bien bien, ¿estas al tanto?

_No, en realidad no

_Zarparemos… - hizo una pausa mientras señalaba el barco que estaba justo detrás de él-

_Oh… Crei que no querias llamar la atencion

_No robe el navio si a eso se refiere, maestre Gibbs, este es prestado

_¿Lo es?

_¿No confias en mi?

_Eh… si claro pero… esque no entiendo quién en su sano juicio prestaria un barco de estos, ademas no comprendo porqué no robas uno asi ya nadie querra matarte si lo destruyes y no puedes devolverlo

_No, no es conveniente por ahora hacer algo asi, ya se sabe porque, y si mal no recuerdo tu estabas ahí asique como ya veras recoradando las circunstancias y problemas del pasado no muy pasado se haria de verdad problemático, ¿savvy?

_Sss…si-afirmo Gibbs no muy seguro de lo que Jack habia dicho-¿Cuándo zarparemos?

_Esta noche, llegaste justo a tiempo.- sonrio con suficiencia y se sento sobre el muelle, su compañero lo imitó-

Muy muy lejos de Londres, en otros mares, en otro continente, el Perla Negra navegaba sobre las cálidas aguas turquesas del Mar Caribe. El barco (al mando del Capitán Hector Barbossa), se dirigia a la isla Tortuga, en busca de información sobre el paradero del Capitán Jack Sparrow, la razón por la que Barbossa buscaba a Jack tan desesperadamente era, que él tenia en su poder las cartas de navegación con la ruta hacia La Fuente de la Juventud.

_Me siento sucio, ¿tu no?

_Si, nuestra higiene personal no es muy buena que digamos pero…

_No me refeieron a eso, idiota

_Y entonces a qué te refieres- quizo saber Raggeti-

_Olvidalo

_Oh ya se a lo que te refieres, al Capitán Jack , ¿verdad?

_Que listo- dijo Pintel sonriendo burlonamente-

Más arriba en la cubierta…

*Toc toc*

_Adelante

_Capitán

_¿Qué quieres?

_Me temo que Tortuga nos retrasara por unos cuantos dias.

_¿Unos cuantos dias? ¿De qué hablas?

_Necesitamos nuevos miembros en la tripulacion, ya sabe no eramos muchos y con el abordaje del mes pasado…

_De acuerdo, buscaremos nueva tripulacion, ¿algo mas?- preguntó con tono hostil

_No señor, nada más

_Bien, entonces esfúmate

El muchacho asintio y salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de si. Barbossa estaba ahora completamente solo con su pequeño monito, Jack.

_Maldito Sparrow-murmuro para sí- estoy más que seguro de que no está en Tortuga, pero no sera un viaje inutil, hace tiempo que no disfruto de la compania de una mujer- sonrio para si mismo- cuando vea a ese inutil malnacido…

Terminé de bañarme y me dirijí directo a mi dormitorio en busca de Lucy para que me peinara.

Alli estaba ella esperandome con el cepillo sujetado entre sus pálido y largos dedos.

_Hola Lucy

_Buenas noches, Rosalie, ¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien-mentí. Me senté en el sillón que estaba frente al espejo-

_Estupendo

Terminó de peinarme y comenzó a vestirme. Cuando terminó el reloj marcaba las nueve y media.

_Hora del almuerzo Rose- me llamó mi tía-

_Te ves preciosa Rosalie- me dijo Lucy con sinceridad al terminar su trabajo conmigo-

_Gracias

Baje lentamente la escalera con mucho cuidado de no dañar el vestido

_Aquí esta mi hermosa sobrina, Rosalie- me presentó mi tío, hasta ese momento yo no me había dado cuenta de que teniamos visitas, peo claro que idiota, ¿para qué era el vestido sino?

_Encantado de conocerla señorita- un hombre alto y calvo con unos sesenta años de edad tomo mi mano y la beso delicadamente, yo me senti muy incómoda-

_Eh… gracias

_Este es mi hijo- un hombre que rondaria los veinte y algo me miraba como con la baba colgando sin ningún disimulo, a continuacion me beso él la mano tambien- pero que belleza tan notable

_¿Verdad que es bella?- pregunto mi tia al hombre más joven-

_Absolutamente

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, yo jamas me habia sentido mas incomoda en toda la vida, hasta los borrachos de la taberna disimulaban mas cuando me miraban, pero estos dos hombres daban asco.

_Rosalie ellos son el señor Richard Anderson, es dueño de unas cuantas tierras en América y él es su hijo, John Anderson

_Aaa..- gemí con la boca llena de comida, note que a mis tios les molesto mi poco interes, ¿pero y qué querian? Hacia tres meses que no me daban de comer como me lo merecia despues de todo ese trabajo-

_Estan aquí porque, no es que no apreciemos de tu compania en nuestra casa esque, bueno ya sabes, ya tienes diesicesis años y es propio de una muchacha de tu edad que contraigas matrimonio

Abri los ojos como platos al escucharlo decir eso, ¿yo casarme? ¿Con ese hombre tan que me había parecido tan desagradable?

_Estaria muy honrado en que aceptaras ser mi esposa, Rosalie.

Lo mire sorprendida, acababa de conocerlo y el cerdo ya queria casarse conmigo

_Tio yo no…

_¿Cuando creen que podria celebrarse la boda?- me interrumpio el tal Richard-

_No lo sé, dentro de unos pocos meses supongo- contesto Edward-

_Pero yo…

_Habra mucho que hacer- volvio a interrumpirme Richard-

_Yo no quiero…

_Lo haremos, podremos- le contesto Edward

Era repugnante la actitud de todos, yo solo tenia diesiceis y querian casarme con eso, mi padre jamas lo hubiera permitido, yo no iba a permitirlo.

_Disculpenme, debo ir al baño

_Eso no debes anunciarlo, querida- me respondio Sarah-

La ignore subi rapida y torpemente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitacion, abri el armario y saque un bolso y puse dentro mi diario intimo, y el broche de oro de mi mama, abri la ventana, queria escapar de esa asquerosa casa, de esa horrible vida, pero ¿a dónde iria? No importaba, solo que no me convenia marcharme con esa pinta de dama de sociedad (aunque no era ninguna, claro), camine muy despacio hacia la habitacion de mi tio, tome unas ropas que a el le quedaban pequeñas asique a mi… me quedarian grandes pero bueno.

Termine de cambiarme lo mas rapido posible y corri hasta mi habitacion…

_¡Rose!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_Eh… no me siento muy bien

_Date prisa no me interesa como te sientas, tenemos visitas, mocosa.

Me apure a guardar el vestido y a tomar el bolso y puse unas cuantas monedas de oro dentro de el. No era muy alta asique mas que un hombre, con esas ropas parecia un niño. Trepé por la ventana y me arroje hasta el jardin.

"Oh… espero no haber hecho mucho ruido" pensé.

_Y.. emm.. cuando acordaron que zarparian esta noche, ¿no acordaron la hora?

_Uff- Jack le lanzo a Gibbs una mirada asesina-

_Solo… curiosidad

_Como tu digas

Una vez que estube lejos de mi casa quise asegurarme que lucia como un niño, entre en la taberna en la que trabajaba.

_Qué tal, quiero un trago.

_¿Qué quieres beber muchachito?

_Ron

_¿Ron? ¿Dónde estan tus padres, mocoso?

_Esta bien si no hay ron me ire a otra taberna- amague a irme-

_No es que me importe- sirvio el ron en un baso alto y ancho- aquí lo tienes

Sali de la taberna y me diriji al muelle feliz de la vida, me habia creido, si parecia un muchacho me embarcaria lo antes posible hacia algun lugar lejos de Inglaterra, realmente no me importaba a donde se dirigiera el barco, lo unico que yo queria era marcharme del reino.

Llegue hasta el muelle y me di cuenta de que habia dos hombres sentadoa en el muelle charlando y contemplando el gran navio que tenian en frente, me escondi rapidamente detrás de unas cuantas cajas para evitar ser vista, me sentia como una fujitiva, era exitante.

_Dime algo, Jack- era el hombre mas gordo quien hablaba- y si…

_Jack que gusto verte

Otro hombre habia aparecido en la escena, me di cuenta de que el tal Jack y el recien llegado eran los mismos que habia escuchado hablar esa misma tarde en la taberna.

_Al parecer la puntualidad no es una de tus muchas cualidades, ¿cierto?

_Pues estaba ocupado, querido amigo mio, no es facil llegar a Londres con un barco lleno de piratas a visitar a tu familia y luego tener que marcharte por los sueños de un imbecil que tiene como pasatiempo perder barcos.-

Oh son piratas

_Te lo agradesco, ahora ¿Cómo haras para no hacer sospechoso un embarque a estas horas de la noche?

_Mis hombres son expertos en esto, Jack, de lo mas cautelosos, no te preocupes.

El hombre hizo mirar a Jack hacia atrás. Diez hombres venian caminando por un callejon, otros diez por la amplia calle principal y como unos quince por el muelle, se veian de lejos.

Que astuto.


	3. El beso

Observé muy quieta y callada cómo los hombres abordaban la nave, ellos también estaban callados, se les había dado la orden de no hablar demasiado alto y de cargar el barco lo mas cuidadosa y rápidamente posible. Logre escabullirme entre las cajas que había en el puente hacia un callejon sin salida, si antes había pensado en unirme a la tripulación de aquel navío, ahora mis ideas eran completamente diferentes, bueno en realidad no veía otra escapatoria, de todos modos siempre podría huír en la primera parada a tierra firme si es que no resultaban bien las cosas con eso piratas.

Luego de una hora de esperar corrí a mezclarme con un grupo de veinte hombres que llebaban cajas repletas de ron, y casi paso desapercibida…

_¡Oye, tú!

_¿Yo?-pregunté presa del pánico-

_Sí, tú, mozalvete, ¿Qué te cree? ¡Ve ahora mismo a buscar una caja de ron como los demás hombres, no creas que porque eres un maldito mocoso recibirás un trato especial- dijo el hombre gordo, dueño de la nave-

_Pero, señor no puedo yo solo

_Eso debiste pensar antes de unirte a mi tripulación, enano idiota.

Noté que el tal Jack me miraba fijamente, temí que se diera cuenta de que era una chica en realidad, asique corrí a cumplir con la orden que me había dado mi capitán. Tomé una de las cajas de madera, o eso intenté.

_Déjame ayudarte con eso, niño-era Jack-

_De acuerdo

Me miró.

_¿No eres demasiado joven para unirte a un barco pirata? No es que me importe.

_En realidad no. Esque ya tengo… -dudé- tengo trece años, mi padre murió hace unos meses, y mi madre hace ya varios años, señor, yo no tengo quien me cuide.

_Entiendo, pero aquí nadie lo hará.

_Oh sí, ya sé, pero…

Cuando voltié a verlo me pareció que lo veía por primera vez, él me miaraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos como dos perlas negras, su piel estaba muy bronceada y tenía un par de cicatrices en su bello rostro. Eraa… cómo decirlo perfecto, muy guapo, tanto…

_Pero…¿qué?

_¿El qué?

_¿Qué?

_... Eh, nada

_Como quieras.

_Perdona

_¿El qué?

_¡Date prisa Sparrow!- grito el hombre gordo-

Mi primer día en aquel navío había sido el mejor de toda mi vida.

Casi toda la tripulación se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde, todos estábamos muy cansados despues de ese abordaje. Yo me levanté como a las tres, y corrí a cubierta para ver si estaba Jack Sparrow, pero no estaba. Un hombre llamado "Kay", (ese debía ser su apellido), me recomendó que fuera la cocina para comer algo antes de comenzaran a darme órdenes.

Llegué a la cocina y comencé a buscar comida, lo que fuere, alguna sobra del almuerzo.

Nada.

_Sabía que vendrías

Era _él_

_Hola, Jack

_Aquí tienes

Me arrojó un par de manzanas y un pan (no a la vez), sin embargo no puede atajar nada de eso, Jack rió al ver como me tapaba la cara al ver lo que él me estaba tirando.

_Niño, no vas a sobrevivir aquí con esa actitud - me dijo cuando por fin terminó de reirse-

_Pero es que nunca me lanzaron las cosas de esa manera- me excuse-

_De todas formas, eso fue patético muchacho- me pareció sospechoso, hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra "muchacho" y se quedó viendome como la otra noche-

_Tú debes saber cómo defenderte

_Por supuesto que lo sé, y no soy "tú" soy Capitán

Sonreí

_Y, ¿puede enseñarme a defenderme como usted, Capitán?

_Tal vez te sorprenda – dijo gesticulando raramente-, pero mi objetivo en este navío no es enseñarle a los mocosos a atajar comida

_¿Y si me enseña esgrima?

_Estamos en lo mismo, no me interesa enseñarle a un muchachito

Comprendí, al parecer mi secreto era más que obvio, se me calló el alma a los pies.

_¡No! ¡Por favor no digas nada!

_¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! Nadie engaña al Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Rompí a llorar. El se quedó mirando un rato y luego se acercó a mi y con una de sus grandes manos comenzó a secarme las lágrimas de las mejillas, está de más decir cómo me sentí en ese momento.

_Por favor… - supliqué en cuanto me sentí fuerte para hablar- por favor, no digas nada a nadie.

_No lo haré, amor- me sonrió cálidamente y por fin comprendí que estaba en el paraíso-

_Gracias, no sé qué más decir

_Di que soy el capitán del Perla Negra

_¿Que diga el qué?

_Tú dilo, y ya

_Eres el capitán del Perla Negra

_Bien dicho,niña. Ahora, tengo curiosidad y mucha, ¿porqué abordaste con nosotros?

_Bueno, mi padre murió hace poco y también mi madre, yo solo tengo a mis tíos y ellos me hacen trabajar demasiado. Pero la gota que derramó el baso fue cuando quisieron que me casara con un idiota que ni conozco, lo hacen por su inmundo dinero sucio, yo lo sé.

_Bien, quien soy yo para juzgar a una dama- me sonrió picaramente y me sonrojé- además creo que eres muy joven para casarte, ¿cuántos años tienes?

_16, no soy tan joven

_¿16?

_Sí así es

Con lo que llevaba puesto parecía un niño pequeño, pero de seguro si me ponía otra ropa él me vería de otra forma.

_¿Hay ropa de mujer abordo?

_Creí que querías ocultar tu identidad

_Sí pero…

El se sonrió, se daba cuenta de que me gustaba

_Ya te traeré algo, para ver.

_De acuerdo

Miró alrededor.

_Mejor sígueme

Le hice caso, caminé detrás de él hasta llegar a su camarote. Al ver su cama sentí algo extraño que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

_Toma póntelo.

_Gracias

…

_Me sentiría más cómoda si…

_Claro

Cuando terminé de ponerme el vestido y arreglarme el cabello me apresuré a hacerlo entrar. Me sentí más que satisfecha cuando lo hizo. Al entrar amplio los ojos y me miró de arriba abajo varias veces

_Ya veo, si eres una chica de 16 años.

_Así es

_De acuerdo, muñequita- se acerco demasiado-

Me aparté un poco, era lindo y todo pero no quise parecer tan fácil, o a lo mejor ya era tarde para estar pensando en eso.

_Tus ojos, son hermosos- me dijo, al parecer su acercamiento era para ver más de cerca mis ojos- Azules, como el mar, como la libertad- comentó como hipnotizado-

_¿Encerio?

_Claro

Sonreí estúpidamente

_¿Cómo te llamas?

Había olvidado que él no sabía mi nombre

_Rosalie

_Rose

_Como quieras

_Por supuesto

Me fastidió un poco

_No eres muy alta para tener 16 años

Me sonrió y le sonreí

_Pero los tengo

Luego me dí cuenta de que apenas le llegaba a los hombros

_Yo no soy baja, tú eres muy alto

_No, yo no soy tan alto, tu eres muy baja

_No es cierto, hay muchas mujeres más bajas que yo

_Y muchas más altas

_¡Yo no soy baja!

_¿Tienes un complejo con eso, querida?

Su tono me molestó

_Di lo que quieras

_Es lo que hago y seguiré haciendo

_Te felicito

_No necesito tus felicitaciones

Cerré los ojos por un momento para calmerme, realmente era una discución de lo más idiota e inamdura, no valía la pena, si él quería perder el tiempo discutiendo idioteses que lo hiciera, yo no iba a caer en eso.

_Tienes razón, soy baja

_Gracias, es bueno dejar a un lado la arrogancia- dijo de un modo precisamente arrogante-

_Memorízalo

_Oh, sí claro, lo haré si usted lo ordena

_Eres muy infantil

_No lo soy, en realidad, la parte de mi que desea, y en realidad no es toda porque si así fuese, no estarías y dejame decirlo de la manera mas fría posible concretamente hablando sobre mi no infantilzación, o al menos en un principio, ¿savvy?

_¿? Eso no tiene ningún sentido y tú lo sabes

_Oh, ¿de verdad crees que no lo tiene? Oh, cuanto me apena querida- me miró los labios- tienes algo en el cabello, quédate quieta

Levantó su mano he hizo como si me estubiera sacando algo del cabello, luego comenzo a acariciarlo y más tarde sus manos se posaron en mi cara, recorriendo mis labios, y lugo comenzó a acercar su rostro. Me puse en puntas de pie y…

… fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida, comenzó a besarme suave y seguro, luego se puso salvaje, acercaba mi rosotro al suyo y con su otra mano me acariciba la espalda. Después comenzo a acariciarme el cuerpo con sus dos manos, me apretaba contra su cuerpo y yo me sentía volar…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por dejar esos dos maravillosos reviews …**_

_**Y gracias simplemente si leen aunque no dejen review..**_

_**A partir de**__**este capitulo voy a escribir en tercera persona y de vez en cuando en el diario de Rose, así me es más entretenido hacer esto…**_

Jack por fin soltó a Rose y ella se puso a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él.

Jack la miró, sonrió a su manera tan atractiva e incomodante para ella y notó lo claramente nerviosa que estaba.

_Eh…, quisiera subir… si no te importa.

_Adelante.

_Hasta luego

_Eso espero, amor.

"_**Amor"**_. Aunque seguro que tenía ese trato con todas, Rose no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentirse felíz como no lo estaba desde que su padre había muerto. Corrió a su camarote y se tiró sobre la cama, aunque era muy temprano para dormirse y en ese momento se sentía demasiado exitada como para hacerlo:

"Debo escribir esto con lujo de detalles en el diario" pensó. Y acto seguido tomó el diario de debajo de la cama y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había pasado con Jack esa tarde.

…

Alguien tocaba la puerta del camarote del Capitán Barbossa en el Perla Negra.

_Adelante- dijo Barbossa, eran Pintel y Ragetti

_Capitán hemos llegado a Tortuga.

_Bien, todos saben qué es lo que deben hacer

_Sí… -afirmó Ragetti, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería Barbossa- ¿Qué debemos hacer?-susurró a Pintel, muy confundido

_¡Eres un cabeza hueca!- le gritó su compañero

Barbossa rodó los ojos, y antes de que los dos hombres siguieran con su estúpida discusión les gritó que se marcharan.

Tenía que encontrar a Sparrow, costase lo que costase, necesitaba ese mapa…

…

A la mañana siguiente, Rose se despertó muy felíz y enérgica, como no lo estaba desde hacía meses. Miró a su alrededor, su camarote era muy pequeño, pero sin embargo comenzaba a parecerle mucho más hermoso y acogedor que su anterior dormitorio, en casa de sus tíos. Sonrío radiante al darse cuenta de que por fin era libre, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse como un hombre. Salió a la cubierta e inspiró ese delicioso aroma a océano, a libertad…

_Ya era hora de que te levantaras – Rose se giró para ver de quién se trataba- Mira, no me importa la edad que tengas, has elegido vivir como un pirata y esta vida no es para cualquier mocoso debilucho, si de verdad quieres ser un pirata, al menos dignate a levantarte para cumplir con tus obligaciones- era aquel hombre robusto que había visto hablando con Jack- O si no, al llegar a un puerto, una isla o lo que sea te largas, ¿entendido?

_Sí, capitán- dijo Rose algo desanimada.

El hombre le dio un par de órdenes, que ella tubo que cumplir al pie de la letra, pues la tenía muy vigilada y lo irritba mucho ver que algo le salía mal.

Al caer la noche, toda la tripulación se encontraba hambrienta, lo unico que todos deseaban era comer y beber algo de ron, pero Rose deseaba más que nada, ver a Jack Sparrow. Era un sentimiento muy nuevo en ella, pero creía que era amor, sino como podía explicarse que estubo todo el día pensando en él. Además no dejaba de preguntarse si él podría llegar a enamorarse de ella.

Uno a uno fueron sentandose en una larga y vieja mesa de madera. El capitán se sentó en la punta de la mesa, y Rose casi al final, enseguida notó que Jack no se encontraba allí.

No había mucha variedad de comida en la mesa, pero todos estaban tan hambrientos que comenzaron a devorar todo lo que se servían. A Rose le era muy dificíl conseguir algo con todos esos hombres abalanzándoce sobre la comida como bestias. Frunció el seño y se retiró a su camarote, en realidad no era para tanto, ella había pasado hambre toda su vida.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su camarote y sintió como le rugía el estómago del hambre.

"Debo buscar algo de comer" pensó. Dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Entró rápidamente, estaba completamente vacía, es decir, no completamente, sí había comida, pero faltaba a quien en el fondo ella había ido a buscar.

"Pero qué idiota- se regañó a sí misma- como si él se fuese a pasar todo el día en la cocina". Resignada a verlo tal vez al día siguiente, tomó una manzana, un trozo de pan y un poco de jamón. Salió de la cocina con el seño fruncido y caminó a su camarote. Abrió la puerta, se acostó en la cama y comenzó a comer con desgano.

-¿Sabías que no es saludable comer en la cama amor?- Jack Sparrow la observaba desde la otra punta de la habitación, Rose no comprendía cómo no lo había visto-

-¡Jack!

-Amor- Rose sonrió, se sentía tan hermoso que él le dijera _**amor**_…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba aburrido en mi camarote, y me dije, porqué no ir a ver a esa muñeca a la que besé anoche- le respondió él con lujuria, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él la volvía loca a cada instante.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el en tono demandante

Como perdiendo toda vergüenza en un instante, se acercó y lo besó. Enseguida él se unió al beso y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien para ambos. Rose sentía un gran atractivo físico por Jack, el era mucho más alto que ella, su espalda era ancha y tenía sus brazos y su pecho bien marcadosu piel era morena, y su cabello y sus hermosos ojos eran oscuros. Jack también veía muy hermosa a Rose, ella era tan pequeña, que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, su cabello era dorado, como el sol y sus ojos azules le recordaban al océano, además tenía unos labios que lo volvían loco, eran simplemente perfectos, con todo eso Rose parecía una muñeca.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, Jack se agachó un poco y le besó la punta de la nariz. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Tu naríz es bonita- le dijo él

-¿ De verdad? Nunca me ha gustado

-Amor, es muy bonita, pero nada como tus labios, o tus ojos…- Jack miró a sus ojos profundamente por lo menos por uno o dos minutos-

-Jack…

-¿Qué?

-También tu eres muy lindo- él le sonrió mostrando sus dientes de oro, Jack no tenía idea de lo que le había costado a Rose reunir el valor para decir eso, pero cada vez que lo miraba sentía que debía decirle cuánto le gustaba- Me gusta tu barco, ¿sabes?

-Oh, linda, este barco no es mío

-¿No?

-No

-Pero… ¿no dijiste que eras un capitán?

-Y lo soy amor, pero este no es mi barco

-¿Cuál es tu barco?

-Me extraña que no lo sepas- dijo algo decepcionado

-Lo siento, no

Jack la miró y se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos con su habitual balanceo, se señaló a sí mismo con la mano y dijo:

-Soy el capitán del Perla Negra, preciosa.

Pero ella no reaccionó como él se lo esperaba.

-El Perla Negra… He oído algo de ese barco, no tiene buena reputación, han hecho cosas… tan horribles- lo miró como quién mira a un asesino- No lo creo, tú… -nervioso Jack abrió los ojos como platos-

-No, no, no, en realidad, dulzura, el barco sí es mío, pero no lo he tenido por mucho tiempo, verás, hubo un motín en el Perla, hace y más de ocho años, estube mucho tiempo sin tenerlo, pero luego lo recuperé… yo sólo y… bueno evidentemente volví a perderlo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con su anterior capitán, que en realidad sería el capitán si el barco fuera sullo pero no, es mío, aunque yo no tenga nada que ver con la mala reputación del barco, ¿savvy?

-Claro- en realidad ella había decidido no prestarle atención, pero algo en él la hizo pensar que Jack decía la verdad, parecía un buen hombre, a pesar de ser un pirata había demostrado ser alguien en quien ella podía confiar, tal vez fuera diferente a los demás piratas del barco, pero no obstante él seguía siendo un pirata, y aunque una voz interior le suplicaba mantener los ojos abiertos con Jack, ella sinceramente no veía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Los siguientes días en el barco se la pasó trabajando durante el día y visitando a Jack en la noche, cada vez le parecía mejor todo aquello, sentir su fuertes brazos en su cuerpo, sus besos en el cuello, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, aunque lo que más le gustaba era su lengua, junto a la suya, danzando dentro de su boca. Era toda una receta exitante para Rosalie, no había nada que la hiciera sentir tan bien como estar con él, lo segundo era escribir en su diario, cosa que hacía todas las noches, sin falta:

"_**-Quisiera probar el ron, Jack**_

_**-Es increíble que aún no lo hayas probado, es adictivo, amor, es todo lo que bebo desde hace años**_

_**-No te creo que sea tan sabroso**_

_**-Pruebalo**_

_**Lo hice tomé la botella que Jack tenía en la mano y bebí un sorbo**_

_**-¡Diuuuuuug! ¡Es asqueroso! No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede gustarte **__**eso**__**? Es increíble que lo bebas todo el día**_

_**-¿Bromeas? ¡Qué extraña eres, amor!**_

_**-No podría ni compararte conmigo- le dije sonriendo**_

_**Jack me tomó de la cintura y me besó de una manera tan salvaje…"**_

Jamás en su vida había estado tan felíz como en ese momento, y tal vez fue la felicidad o el amor lo que no la hizo abrir los ojos y preocuparse por la medida que tomarían sus tíos ahora que había huído de casa_** .**_

En Londres Edward y Sarah, se habían reunido con Walter Lair, el capitán de La Armada Británica , y un buen amigo de Sarah y Edward

-¿Asique desapareció hace dos semanas, Sarah?

-Sí, así es, era de noche- frunció el seño- pero, Walter, estoy más que segura de que huyó de la casa, tú no la conoces- sollozó- es una muchacha terrible, Walt, le cedimos un cuarto para ella sola y siempre ha tenido qué comer, si no fuera por nosotros hace mucho que se habría muerto de hambre, su padre no le dejó nada más que un sucio rancho, y mírala ¡así nos lo paga!

-Hay gente que no merece la compación de nadie- finalizó su marido

Walter los observó a ambos, sonrió y les dijo:

-Miren ya estamos más que seguros de que Rosalie no está por aquí, ella no podría averse escondido tan bien como para que no la encuentren los hombres sobretodo con esa recompenza, asique investigaré en alguno de estos sucios bares del muelle, puede que su sobrina se halla ido en algún barco, no precisamente legítimo, y si así les juro que la encontraré.- dicho esto se marchó quedandose Edward y Sarah solos.

Sarah lo miró furiosa y comenzo a discutir con él

-¿Te das cuenta del dinero que estamos perdiendo por esa COSA?

-Sé lo que hago, mujer, créeme, si la hayamos ella se casará con el hijo de Richard Anderson, ¿no te das cuenta de que si eso pasa no tendremos que pensar jamás en si se agotará el dinero?

-¡Oh, por favor, esa estúpida mocosa hará lo que sea para evitar casarse con John Anderson!

-Tú sólo hazme caso, ¿quieres?

-¿Y qué si está muerta? Estamos perdiendo dinero en su búsqueda y ni siquiera sabemos si estamos buscando a la futura señora Anderson o a un hediondo cadáver pudriendose en la playa.

-Recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana

-Tú arriesgas demasiado

Dicho esto se retiró del cuarto a la cocina, para prepararse un té, eso siempre la calmaba.


End file.
